The auto industry in the United States has been moving toward the elimination of foam packaging such as polystyrene and other foams for automotive parts, principally because of adverse environmental impact of such type dunnage, and accordingly, efforts are being directed toward providing a dunnage which is recyclable. This means the substantial elimination of a great deal of prior art dunnage heretofore used in the auto industry for the handling of automobile parts between the parts supplier and the automobile assembly plant. In general, such parts have been shipped in boxes having a bottom wall and side walls and a lid with the dunnage therein supporting the parts against abrasion and damage during shipment from the parts supplier to the final assembly plant and for storage at the plant.